


Alpha Fights

by Masterofceremonies



Series: Living in Duat|Omega!Verse| [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an omega prize at the Alpha Fights. While there he meets a very interesting omega stray. Will has a thing for saving strays. But who's going to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

Will was shaking violently in his room. Cell seemed too harsh a word, but the windows were unbreakable and the door was locked. No escape. Why should he want to escape? Being chosen for the Games was an honor for most omegas, but Will had seen himself as a beta since he was 16 and started on illegal suppressants. The government viewed him as an omega, still, and a highly valuable one, untouched and unmated. When he had received the notice that he had been selected as a prize for the Games, he had broken down. Will cringed at the memory, how he had fled to Hannibal’s home and practically sobbed into his shoulder. Hannibal had handled it with grace, however, and managed to get Will into a better frame of mind.

Hannibal and Jack were two of the only alphas Will could stand to be around. Jack was bonded, and with a very even tempered omega that Will had liked from the start. Hannibal, however, wasn’t bonded, not to mention the fact that he was a purebred alpha, known for their ferocity and feral nature. Will had never known Hannibal to show any signs of aggression, and despite his overpowering scent, Will had come to view him as a beta. He was certainly a source of comfort, although there was none to be found in Will’s current position.

He had spent the day being pampered, having his hair washed, his beard trimmed, nails filed and calluses buffed. Then they had dressed him in simple white pants and a matching shirt and bustled him out to the showroom. There were 5 other omegas in the room with him, all lined up on a raised platform in the middle of the room. There was an option of auction, or battle. You could sign up to fight in the arena for your chosen alpha, or purchase him with no risk of your life. Each person that signed up to fight added a certain amount of money onto the price tag, and bidding wars could drive it even higher.  Most alphas preferred to fight for their chosen omega, but some preferred purchase, especially if they were older, or injured.

Will glanced down the line, examining the different omegas. The one closest to him was named Matthew Brown, and had a shifty sort of demeanor that made Will think of a cat, or a bird of prey. He had spoken to Will during their spa treatment, and seemed as disgusted as he was, maybe more, with the entire affair. He had sworn that whoever won him would have to go through hell to bond with him, and even if they managed the act, he would never return the bonding bite, and as such would never submit fully to their control.

A green light lit up next to him nameplate and two guards stepped up to escort him down. He had been purchased; whichever alpha has bought him obviously didn’t care to risk his life in the ring. Matthew shot a glance back at Will, panicked, and Will forced a comforting smile. With Matthew gone, there were only 4 others on the stage. An injured omega who had been kicked in the head by a horse only had two alphas fighting for him. He looked twitchy and underfed. The brief conversation Will had held with him was focused on his love of animals, and how he hoped his alpha would let him keep pets. Will had forgotten his name.

The next omega Will found distasteful. His name was Randall Tier, and he had introduced himself confidently to everyone he could. He seemed more like an alpha than the others, with a cocky grin and predatory eyes. He had voiced a complaint that they should scan for a level of strength before they even let an alpha enter the games, because he didn’t want any "weak willed half-breeds” competing for him. Whenever an alpha would approach the stage to examine him, he would lewdly lick his lips and wink, never failing to display his pearly whites and sharp canines. Will frowned at his behavior. He didn’t much like him.

At the end of the line was the youngest omega in the bunch. His first name was Jason but his surname was not displayed. Will had barely heard him speak, and what he had heard was swears and threats directed at the employees tasked with preparing them. The beta that had tried to cut his hair was now sporting a reverse Mohawk, which occurred when Jason had snatched the buzzers from their grip and cut a swipe down the center of their head. They had bitten the person who tried to give them a facial, violently scratched the man who was sent to clip their nails, and through two doses of sedatives, managed to fight hard enough to keep their eyeliner on despite the general “no makeup” policy. After attempting to give him a bikini wax, and ending up with a second degree burn and a wall needing repainting, the workers crammed him into the white clothes, and chained him to the stage. There was even a sign warning prospective alphas to remain 5 feet away.

As Will watched, a female alpha approaches and was spat on by Jason who then yelled something that sounded like “suck my dick” before a guard ran up and muzzled him. He glared murderously out at the crowd. Compared to the others, He was downright disheveled. His clothes were wrinkled from fighting, and large on him, evidence of his wiry frame that looked more like a starved alpha than an omega. His hair was blonde, but it badly needed to be cut and dyed, as the roots were showing and the bangs hung in his eyes, the entire mop of untamed fuzz reaching just past his chin.

The eyeliner he had fought to keep looked like it had been applied with his thumb, then slept in. His lips were cracked and bloody, and Will had seen various scars criss crossing his torso, as well as some on his arms that he wished he hadn’t noticed. Will knew he was unmated, all of them were, but it was still surprising to see the amount of attention he was attracting.

Will pried his eyes away from him and looked at his own list. 7 alphas had already signed up to fight for him. The limit was 12, and Will had thought he would be lucky to get 3 or 4, so he was surprised at the number. He looked back at Randall, who had 5, and Jason, who had 8. Even as he contemplated the type of alpha who would be interested in them, two more signed up to fight for him. Will began to get nervous. The more alphas that were in a fight increased the likelihood of getting one who was rough and feral. He envied the injured omega, Peter, that was his name, for only having two alpha’s fighting for him. They were likely to be gentler than the one that would take him as a prize.

Will stared at his feet, wishing he could wake up at home with his dogs, wishing that this would all be a dream. Even as he prayed for some sort of miracle, a meteor, a fire, the end of the world, chaos broke out. One of the alphas had ignored the sign and approached Jason to try and feel his muscles, a common practice, but after grabbing his arm, he decided to check and see if they really were unbound. He grasped his pants and tugged slightly, not even managing to move them an inch before Jason had bent down and grabbed him, cuffed hands and all, hauling him up onstage and holding him in a choke hold. The alpha was stunned and struggled weakly as guards surrounded them. Jason was shouting something through the muzzle and violently shook the alpha until he gasped in pain.

“OK OK!” He yelled and Jason stopped shaking him. He reached back and undid the muzzle, much to the displeasure of the guards who were shouting at him to stop. It fell to the floor and Jason stretched their jaw cracking it.

“Thanks m’dear, I appreciate it.” They said, sarcastically sweet, and adjusted their grip, using him as a shield. “ALRIGHT here’s what’s going to happen.” They spoke loudly, although it wasn’t needed, as the room had fallen silent. “I’m officially entering my own name into the fight.” There was a murmur and an employee Will recognized as the head manager of the fights stepped forward.

“You can’t do that. Let him go. Now.” He threatened and Jason made a face.

“Actually, I can. Read me the rules on entering, I know you have a copy with you. Go on, read it.” He nodded towards the booklet he held in his hand emblazoned with the emblem of the fights, and he opened it, flipping to a page and clearing his throat.

“To enter into the fights for an omega, one must be unbound to any other at the current time, able to support for themselves and the omega, uncharged with a past felony, and not diagnosed with any mental diseases that may cause them to be unfit to care for the omega. They must be clean of all physical diseases that could be transmitted through bonding. At the time of entry to the fights, they must be sober, conscious, and willing to fight to the death.” The man paused as he realized that nowhere in the rules did it say the entrant must be an alpha. He glanced up at Jason.

“If you die, we have no prize to offer the alpha that beats you.” He countered.

“Well, I’m only a weak omega. I’m going to be entering an arena with…” he paused and looked at his sign up list. “Nine alphas. Do you think I could beat them all?”

“One might kill you.”

“Well, that’s their bad then. I’m sure that if they’re strong enough to snuff 8 other alphas, they can incapacitate me without killing.” The game manager was twitching. “You legally cannot stop me from doing this. If you let me, I’ll go silently and willingly with whoever can beat me, if they can beat me. If you don’t let me, you’re not only breaking the rules of the fights, but telling all the alphas here that an omega might be able to kill nine of them and come out unscathed.”

“I will alert the others in your fight as to the change of plans.” He finally said, tersely. “Let the man go.” Jason dropped the alpha, who collapsed, growling back at him. The guards quickly flanked him and led him out of the room, which erupted into conversation as soon as they left. It took Will’s head a minute to get screwed back on straight, but when he next noticed his sign-up list...

It was full.

12 alphas were competing for him.

Will almost threw up, barely managing to keep his lunch down. However, when he realized that 11 people were going to die, and he would get the alpha that had managed to kill instead of being killed, he couldn’t stop himself from passing out.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wins Will. Jason fights for his freedom.

When he woke, he was in the room. The cell. Waiting for the guards to come and present him to his new alpha, still drenched in the blood of the ones who died trying to win him. He would be swept away to his new life, possibly never setting foot in his old house, never seeing his dogs again. He had arranged for Alana to find them good homes if his new alpha wouldn’t permit him to keep them, a sickening thought that he tried to ignore. 

There was a TV in the corner of his room showing the fights, but Will turned it off. He couldn’t stomach watching. Time seemed to freeze, and Will was enveloped in silence, until finally, after a millennium, and all too quickly, the door opened and the guard gestured for him to follow. Will trudged after him, like a prisoner approaching death row. The guard jerked him along, forcing him to watch faster. 

“You’re right lucky.” He laughed. “The fight was over almost as soon as it started. I’ve never seen anything like it. The man just tore through everyone. Usually they pair off, you know, and the winners fight whoever they can find, but this time.” The guard whistled. “Freakin bloodbath. No one else had a chance. Ripped out a guy’s throat as he had another’s hair clutched in his fist.”

“Please.” Will mumbled. “I think I’m going to be sick.” The guard stopped walking, and glanced over, concerned. He was a beta, and didn’t really understand how alphas or omegas worked, no beta did, but he had a basic knowledge that omegas were sensitive. He let Will sit for a moment, and awkwardly patted his back.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to scare you. I know that, well, I imagine it must be scary for you, but I think you’ll be fine. He was asking for you before the last guy had stopped twitching, he seems to really care about you. And I mean, hey, if he was willing to face off against death to get you, he must care.” Will slowed his breathing and steeled himself. He stood and walked, by himself, to the door that lead to the victor’s room. The guard nodded and allowed Will to walk in alone. It wasn’t as if he had anywhere to run.

The door hadn’t swung shut before Will was swept up in a tight embrace that crushed the air out of his lungs. He felt blood seep into his white clothes, and could smell the pheromones and adrenaline spilling off of the alpha. Underneath the other’s blood was a scent almost familiar to him, but he was struggling to breathe, and couldn’t place it.

“Will. It’s ok. You’re safe now.” The voice rumbled through his bones, but was breathed gently into his ear. He managed to pull back and look at who held him.

“Hannibal?” Will was stunned. Gone was the three piece suit and carefully combed hair, replaced with a pair of woven pants, no shirt, and hair matted with blood. Will looked in horror at the red liquid that completely covered Hannibal, even his teeth and mouth were stained in it. Then he noticed that a good bit of it had been smeared onto himself, contrasting starkly with his white outfit. “How… why… why?” He whispered as Hannibal held him at arm’s length, worry on his bloody features. 

“I couldn’t let another have you.” He admitted, dropping his gaze. “I knew you never wanted to bond with another, and I tried to respect that, tried to remain neutral despite your scent, your appearance… calling to me. But when I heard you had been selected, when you ran to me, terrified, I knew I had to fight for you.”

“Hannibal you… you murdered 11 people.” Will was horrified. “They said you tore out their throats, they said it was a bloodbath…” He felt like he was seeing his friend for the first time.

“There is more to me than meets the eye my dear William.” Hannibal cupped Will’s face, as he had done before, but never had his touch repelled Will like it did now.

“That’s it then, isn’t it. You own me now.” Will spat. “I can’t turn you down.”

Hannibal withdrew his hand as if he had been burned. 

“No, Will. No. I would never force myself upon you. I couldn’t.” Will laughed hollowly.

“So, you just risked your life, killed 11 other alphas, admitted you’ve always wanted me, and now you’re saying what, that I’m free to go?” Hannibal nodded solemnly. Will was stunned.

“I would hope, of course, that you’ll let me court you, or at least remain my friend.” Hannibal’s voice was soft and cautious. “I will not force you to bond with me Will, but know I could have no other. Know that if you chose, willingly, to become my omega, I will give you anything you wish.” Will was studying Hannibal’s face, looking for a lie, a trick, any sign that he was being insincere. He found none.

“Could I keep my job?” Will asked. Hannibal nodded. “My house? My dogs?”

“I would hope that you would move into my home, but yes, if you wished to remain in your house, I would allow that. Your dogs…” Hannibal actually wrinkled his nose. “Are welcome to come with you. They will, of course, be housed in a separate facility.” Will laughed again, this time with disbelief. 

“It can’t be that easy.” He said, mainly to himself.

“Why not?” Hannibal gently wrapped his hands around him, pulling Will close, not crushing him, but enveloping him. Will felt his heartbeat speed up, but not in panic. He was calm, almost… happy? He tilted his head back to look at Hannibal, the man who had fought for him. He was willing to die for Will. He was willing to free him. At that moment, Will found that he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to be exactly where he was, wrapped in Hannibal’s arms. Well, there was one thing he wanted to change about the current situation, and his adrenaline was just high enough to give him the confidence he needed. 

Leaning up, he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulled him down, meeting his bloodstained lips with his own clean ones, tasting copper as he opened his mouth, allowing Hannibal’s tongue inside. Hannibal responded with a victorious growl.

“I suppose this means you accept?”

“As long as I get to keep the dogs.” Will grinned. His smile melted quickly and he jumped back, running his hands through his hair. “Oh god, Hannibal, what fight is happening?”

“The two dark haired boys went before you, it’s the blonde’s fight now. Why?” 

“We have to watch! He’s fighting for his freedom, I want to… I want to see if he…” Will gestured helplessly and Hannibal nodded. He went to the corner of the room and turned on the TV. The alphas were lining up around the rim of the arena, all of them shirtless and shoeless, only in pants or shorts, as was custom. There weren’t any female alphas in this fight, which wasn’t surprising. Female alphas rarely took part in the games, and if they did, they tended to go for the smaller fights, trying to win their own female omegas. Will easily picked out the omega boy, who was crouched by the wall in tight black shorts. He looked tense, and Will couldn’t blame him. The signal sounded for the start of the fight, but no one moved. Normally, everyone burst into the center, paring off and fighting, but this wasn’t the normal circumstance. Instead, the alphas warily regarded each other, glancing over at Jason who hadn’t moved.

“Someone get him.” One of the alphas called. 

“You get him.” Another shouted.

“So you can bludgeon me when my back’s turned? No way.” The first snarled. The tension was coiled, and they edged towards the center. Finally, with a howl, they snapped and lunged towards each other. The others fell into the battle, snarling, ripping and trading blows. Will kept his eyes trained on Jason, who was slinking around the arena towards a pile of rocks. 

He darted out and grabbed a fist sized one, before turning to face the battle. The pair closest to him had fallen onto the ground, with one alpha clearly winning as they pummeled the other. Jason gripped the rock tightly and leapt onto the dominant one’s back, one arm wrapping around his throat, the other bashing the rock into his skull. The first hit glanced off his shoulder, and he twisted angrily, but Jason hung on, and brought the rock to connect with the back of his head. He stumbled and dropped, but Jason didn’t let up, beating him until he stopped moving. His hands were covered in blood now and he was breathing heavily. 

There was no pause in the action. The alpha who had previously been beaten by the one Jason killed was now on his feet, and grabbed at Jason’s arm. He wriggled out of his grasp and hurled the rock at him. It hit his forehead, gashing it open and sending blood into his eye, half blinding him. Jason scooped up dust and hurled it again, finishing the job and rendering his sight null. He groped blindly towards him, but Jason viciously kicked him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. Jason knelt over him and punched him once, hard, in the throat. The alpha clutched at his neck and wriggled around, but Jason left him there and moved aside.

“He crushed his windpipe.” Hannibal marveled, moving closer to the screen. “He knows he’s dead, and isn’t wasting time to finish the job…” Sure enough, by the time he had fallen still, Jason had moved on to another target. Two alphas were dead, not by his hand, and there were 5 left. Four had paired off, and Jason zeroed in on the lone one, who was trying to get in on the fray. He punched his side, which caused him to spin around and grab him, throwing him against the wall.

“He’s aiming for major organs. Kidney, stomach, liver, heart.” Hannibal pointed to each as he punched and kicked at his attacker. He had a cut on his arm and as they watched the alpha lost his temper and slapped his face, hard, causing his head to snap to the side. He let out a scream and bit down hard onto the flesh of the alpha’s arm. The alpha grabbed his hair and pried him off, along with a chunk of his own flesh, before tossing  him to the ground. Will watched with horror as, instead of spitting out the meat, he swallowed it and barred his teeth. 

“Oh my god.” He whispered. Hannibal drew him close and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“He is fighting to win.” Hannibal said, and Will heard a note of admiration in his voice. “No holds barred.” 

The victor of one of the skirmishes took down the alpha with the bleeding, and now useless, arm. There were two alpha’s left, both injured. They looked at each other and then to Jason.

“Let’s control him, then we can properly fight.” One suggested and the other nodded. They both moved in, corralling Jason as He scrabbled backwards to avoid them. One finally got close enough to pick him up, grabbing both of his arms and raising him to eye level.

“What should we do?”

“Knock him out.” The other said. “The medics can patch him up after.” The first alpha nodded, and raised him high. There was a flash of something and the two of them collapsed, the alpha falling on top of Jason, obscuring him from view. The second alpha took a step back, waiting. Jason squirmed out from under the first alpha, now covered in blood, clutching a sharp rock. He kicked his corpse over, showing the gushing wound directly over his heart. 

“Just you and me.” He hissed, throwing aside the rock. “Think you can handle it?” The remaining alpha didn’t reply, instead rushing at him head on. He crouched low and met his body with his, driving his shoulder into the alpha’s stomach. They wrestled, and despite his luck so far, it seemed like the alpha would win. 

He was bigger, and genetically built for fighting. Will had buried his head in Hannibal’s shoulder when he heard a wordless cry, more of a screeching noise erupt from Jason. He turned back to the TV and saw him pinned down beneath the alpha. He was leering at him, confident in his victory. He went limp, body relaxing as the crowds cheered at the victory. The alpha lifted his head to see if the signal to stop had been given. The moment his throat was exposed, Jason lifted their head and bit into it, hard, dull omega teeth still managing to tear through flesh. Blood gushed out of his neck, spraying his face and torso, running down onto the dirt of the arena, and pooling in a smeared puddle. He pulled back and the alpha fell on top of him, spasming as he died. Jason lay there, exhausted and injured for a long moment as the arena fell silent. 

He pushed the body off, and stood, shakily, facing the silent crowd. The door to the arena opened and Will saw the head manager stepping out, hurriedly approaching Jason, before the video cut out.

“Will.” Hannibal said softly and Will straightened, turning to look at him. 

“We have to find him.” He said and Hannibal hesitated. “Please.” His voice broke. Hannibal’s expression hardened and he nodded, grabbing Will’s hand and pulling him out the door. The hallway was flooded with guards and staff, a whirlwind of activity. Hannibal led the way past the chaos, tugging Will to the front desk. He spoke urgently with the beta behind it, switching from charming to threatening when needed. Finally they directed him to a room down the hall. It was the same type of room Will had waited in, with a bed bolted to the wall and a small bathroom, with a TV in the corner. Jason had shut it off, and was lying on the bed. When Hannibal came in he jumped to his feet and snarled like an animal. Will stepped in front of Hannibal and Jason relaxed a fraction.

“What do you want?” He asked, addressing Will. 

“Right now? To get you out of here.” Hannibal spoke instead, and held out his hand. Will shot him a confused look. “I’m a psychiatrist. I’m going to have you released into my care.” Jason gave him a look that very clearly told him what he thought about that idea. Will, however, began to gain confidence in the idea. 

“Please. I haven’t bonded with him yet, you know I don’t want to be here either, but you have to trust him.” Will pleaded and Jason slowly looked at him.

“Why the hell should I?”

“Because otherwise you’re going to be sent to a psychiatric ward for testing, and most likely kept there until you allow yourself to be bonded to a randomly selected alpha.” Hannibal leaned against the wall. “That stunt you pulled after you had been pinned made them unwilling to just let you walk out of here.”

“It had to be done.” He stared at the floor. “I don’t expect you to understand.” Will understood. Or, he felt he did. 

“Well now you’re seen as a threat to society. As an alpha, and a doctor, I can have you released into my care.”

“And then what, I’m your prisoner?” He snapped.

“No. Then you hide until things die down, and go back to your life.” 

He twitched and looked from Hannibal to Will.

“I don’t trust him.” He said flatly nodding towards Hannibal. “But I do trust you.” Will sighed in relief. He knocked Hannibal’s hand aside and nodded towards the door. “Lead the way.” 


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and blood. Annoyance and amusement. Mostly Hannibal being suave and Jason being a prick.

The next hour was spent filling out forms and arguing. Jason and Hannibal were both still covered in blood, and Jason had started to shake, but refused to let anyone clean him off or even change his clothes. Hannibal finally managed to get him released, and he ushered them both into his car. Will sat next to him and Jason took up residence in the back seat.

“It’s too far to my home.” Hannibal commented, checking the time. “How about a hotel, for the night.” Hannibal suggested and pulled out into traffic. Will nodded silently.

“As long as we put some distance between us and that shithole.” Jason muttered, crossing his arms. Hannibal noted that both Jason and himself were staining the upholstery and frowned. Nothing he could do about it now. Pity. They drove for an hour until they came upon a five star hotel, Jason rolling his eyes as they pulled in. Hannibal whipped out his credit card to get the penthouse suite with two bedrooms, which made Jason roll his eyes more. Once they reached the suite, however, Jason staggered inside and collapsed on the couch. Bruises had formed all along his body and face, the worse of them on his upper arms. Hannibal gently lifted him and tucked him into one of the beds.

“Should we undress him?” Will whispered and Hannibal shook his head.

“He might take that in the wrong way.” Hannibal replied. Jason was already in a deep sleep.

“That was fast.” Will muttered.

“This bed was designed for omegas.” He pulled the fluffy weighted comforter around him. “It’s made to make them feel as if they’re being held, with an extra soft mattress to cradle them.” Jason’s face looked peaceful, the first time Will had seen something other than a frown or snarl on it.

“And what about us?” Will asked. “Where are we sleeping?”

“We’ll take the other bed. It’s normal, no special sheets, but I’m sure I can hold you tightly enough.” Will smiled, a bit nervously, and Hannibal looked down at himself. “As soon as I clean up.” Will nodded, taking off his bloodstained clothes and making his way to the other bed. Hannibal would return from his showed to find his new mate already asleep. 

The next morning Hannibal was the first to wake, ordering room service for three. Will awoke a little while later, seeming surprised to find himself laying next to the already awake Hannibal. They both got up, and got dressed, Hannibal donning the extra suit he had brought, and Will dressing in an extra outfit, button down and slacks, that Hannibal had purchased last night and had delivered to their room. Will glanced at the third outfit, a soft but thin red sweatshirt and black pants, obviously meant for Jason. 

“How do you know our measurements?” Will asked, as the clothes he put on fit perfectly, and he could only assume the same was true for Jason’s clothes. 

“I can tell by looking. It’s a talent I picked up in Italy.” Hannibal shrugged. There was a knock on the door, and he went to answer it. 

“One of your many skills.” Will had to struggle to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Hannibal smiled and wheeled in a cart piled high with food, which caused Will to realized he was ravenous. 

They both sat at a table, with the cart nearby, and began to eat, Will trying to be as polite as possible while scarfing down food, Hannibal taking the time to carefully arrange a plate for himself. The smell of food must had reached Jason, because he awoke and staggered into the sitting room. Hannibal and Will both looked up at his appearance, still shirtless, still filthy, and still covered in blood. 

“Good morning.” Hannibal greeted him. “There’s plenty of food, if you’re hungry, and a change of clothes laid out in the bathroom for after you shower.” Jason fixed him with a curious stare and threw himself into the chair next to Will, as far away from Hannibal as possible.

“You’re Will, right?” His voice was scratchy. Will nodded. “You’re the fucker who had 12 alphas gunning for him.” Will nodded again, this time hesitantly. “So then you,” he pointed at Hannibal, “must be the fucker who killed the other 11 guys.” 

“That would be me, yes.” Hannibal said in the tone he reserved for people who tested his patience as he took a bit of fruit. 

“I remembered you as much more threatening.” Jason mused and grabbed a pancake, rolling it up and taking a bite. “Must’ve been the blood.” They mumbled, mouth full. 

“That must have been it. Speaking of which, does the blood not bother you?” Hannibal gestured to the dried blood on Jason’s entire body. He glanced down in interest.

“Ah. No.” He finished the pancake and reached for eggs. “I’m used to it.”

“What?” Will couldn’t help the inquiry. 

“Yeah. I grew up in a shit neighborhood so I fought all the time.” Jason gestured with his fork. “You don’t think I just randomly knew how to take down alphas, did you?” He laughed. 

“That would explain your vicious skill. And the ease with which you killed.” Hannibal nodded. 

“Mmhmm. So what explains yours?” Jason spoke in between bites of sausage and egg.” 

“I trained.” Hannibal shrugged. “My aunt was adept at all forms of combat, and taught me all she knew.”

“Which you then turned into the tornado I witnessed out there.” Jason said flatly and Hannibal’s lips slid into a smile.

“I have evolved into my own form, yes.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I’m sure you don’t wish to dwell on the fights, and I’m certain Will does not.” Will, indeed, was looking pale, and had stopped eating. Jason snorted and chugged a glass of orange juice before standing.

“I’m gonna shower. Blood is fine, but I smell like alpha, and that’s one stench I can’t deal with.” He casually swaggered into the bathroom, and the sound of water running was soon heard. 

“That… he…” Will was at a loss for words. “What are we going to do with him?”

“We?” Hannibal asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Well… yeah.” Will met his gaze. “You said you wanted to bond with me, right?” Hannibal nodded. “So.. we are a ‘we’ now.” Hannibal smiled and took Will’s hand in his, brushing his lips against the back of it. 

“I’m not sure what we’re going to do with him. I said we’d set him free once things died down, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but that’s not a good plan.” Will shook his head. “I get the feeling he doesn’t have anywhere to go, or anyone to go to.”

“Are you suggesting we find him an alpha?” Hannibal asked and Will shook his head.

“No, no. He’d hate that, and I don’t want to make him do anything… but…” Will frowned and looked at his lap. Hannibal leaned forward and took his chin in his hand.

“Say what’s on your mind.” He prompted and Will sighed.

“Maybe he could stay with us.” 

“Forever?” Hannibal asked as he arched an eyebrow. 

“Or, until he had somewhere to go.” Will said. “I don’t want to make you feel like I’m pressuring you to do this, I know it’s already going to be an adjustment with me moving in-”

“You are moving in, then?” Hannibal interrupted and Will nodded impatiently.

“Yes, as long as I keep my dogs, but that’s not the point.” He pulled his hand out of Hannibal’s and stood, beginning to pace. “We don’t even know how old he is, he doesn’t look much older than 18, and he’s probably homeless, jobless, no family, he said he grew up in a rough neighborhood which means he’s already been dealt a bad hand in life-”

Will turned and nearly smacked into Hannibal who stood in his path. Hannibal steadied him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Will stilled, remembering the kiss from yesterday. 

“Will. I would be perfectly willing to take him in.” Hannibal murmured soothingly.

“But, he’s rude, and crass, and uncultured, he’s everything you hate!” Will argued.

“Yes.” Hannibal frowned, glancing at the bathroom door with a flash of distaste. “But he’s young. He can learn. Not to mention the fact that he came from a bad situation, which explains his behavior to some degree. He’s also strong, intelligent, and brave. He reminds me of myself when I was his age.” Hannibal’s eyes went to a far away place. Will saw the pain there and frowned, not knowing if he should probe for more information.

“My youth was not ideal.” Hannibal concluded, as he snapped himself out of it and gently pulled Will closer. “I am glad for the opportunity to stop that from happening to another.” He leaned down and gently kissed Will, who shivered pleasantly at the contact and returned the kiss with an easy passion.

“Goddamn, could you not?” Jason’s voice called, loudly, from behind them. Hannibal slowly broke apart and turned. Will almost didn’t recognize him. His hair was soft, and shorter, apparently having been cut by Jason himself, and the roots were lighter. It seemed that most of the darkness had been dirt. The eyeliner was gone as well, which actually emphasized his green eyes more, and although he still had injuries, the dried blood and dirt had been scrubbed from his skin, leaving it pale and soft, the trademark of omegas. At the moment, his face was screwed up in disgust, looking to Will and ignoring Hannibal.

“If you’re gonna let him do that, please dear god, not in front of me.” He flipped up the hood of his sweatshirt and stuck his hands in the pockets. “Thanks for the clothes, and the food, I’ll be on my way now.” He mock saluted and headed for the door, intending to leave. 

“Wait!” Will called after him, and he tensed, turning around slowly.

“Look, I appreciate everything, but I can handle myself. You said you’d let me go, remember?” His face was wary, and Hannibal could tell he was ready to fight. 

“Yes, and we won’t force you to stay, but I figured you didn’t have anywhere to go.” Will said.

“I don’t need a place to go, I’ve survived on my own for a long time-”

“How long?” Hannibal cut him off and Jason shot him a look.

“The fuck do you care for?”

“I want to know how old you are.” Hannibal’s face was neutral. Jason’s was not.

“18.” He replied after a long pause, crossing his arms in defiance. “Old enough to be auctioned off like a cut of meat.”

“Please, just, come stay with us. It’s cold out, you’re too young to be on your own, just for a little while, please.” Will pleaded and Jason frowned.

“Where?” He asked.

“Baltimore.” Hannibal answered. “In my home. It’s large, plenty of room for three.”

“I’ll be there too.” Will added. “And my dogs. Do you like dogs?” Jason shot Will a look.

“Well shit, if there’s dogs then I’m sold.” He deadpanned. Hannibal smiled in amusement, but his mirth faded when he saw Will’s distressed expression. Even though they had not bonded yet, he felt a strong connection to the younger omega. 

“What concerns you about coming to live with us?” Hannibal asked softly.

“You really want to know?” Jason asked. Hannibal nodded. “Mainly, you.”

“What about me?” Hannibal seemed honestly curious. 

Jason gave him a dark look and laughed, the noise bare of any amusement.

“You really don’t remember me, do you?” 


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Hannibal reminisce

Hannibal wasn’t the type to be easily phased, and as such, Will reacted to Jason’s words more than he did.

 

“You know him?” Will turned on Hannibal, slightly angry that the man had apparently been hiding his knowledge of the other omega.

 

“I do not.” Hannibal frowned, regarding Jason with barely veiled hostility. “And I am unsure why he thinks he knows me.”

 

“I do know you.” Jason huffed. “It was before I had presented as an omega, sure, but I thought I’d made more of an impact than this.”

 

Hannibal studied him intently. “I saw a number of patients that would fit your age and basic description, but none with the name Jason.”

 

“I changed it after I ran away.” Jason shrugged. “My old name was shitty anyway.”

 

“What was your old name?” Hannibal stepped closer to the omega, brows furrowed in concentration as his eye raked over Jason’s face in an attempt to recognize him. Jason looked momentarily offended, scrunching up his face like he tasted something sour.

 

“Kai.” He muttered, and Hannibal’s eyes lit with recognition.

 

“You were 11. I saw you for… almost four years.” He nodded, marveling at the sight before him. “I would not have recognized you… you’ve changed greatly.”

 

“Yeah.” Jason snorted. “I don’t look like the Pillsbury Doughboy anymore.”

 

“Your hair was a good deal longer.” Hannibal reached out, almost instinctively, to brush Jason’s hair out of his eyes. Surprisingly, the omega let him, but his entire body was tensed up, like he was getting ready to run for his life, or lunge for Hannibal’s throat. “It was constantly tangled. You kept it in your face, or in a messy bun that hung at your neck.”

 

“You braided it once.” Jason reminded him softly, and Hannibal smiled. “Said it would make it easier to see. I don’t know how you convinced me.”

 

“I believe I bribed you with chocolate and promised that the braid would negate any hair care for the next few days.”

 

“And you french braided it.” Jason arched an eyebrow. “You betrayed me. I looked like a girl.”

 

“I would disagree. I thought you looked fierce. Like a Viking warrior of old.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes and glanced away, arms wrapped around themselves protectively. The spell had been broken, and Hannibal turned back to Will, who had been watching the exchange with a shocked expression on his face.

 

“He was your patient.” Will said dumbly. Hannibal nodded, wrapping an arm around Will’s shoulders and turning back to stare at Jason with a clinical interest in his eyes. “Four years?” Will gave Hannibal an incredulous look. “How did you not recognize him?” He rounded on Jason. “And why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“His appearance has altered greatly.” Hannibal frowned.

 

“I was waiting to see if he’d recognize me.” Jason meandered over to the breakfast tray and picked at some of the food, not eating anything, but plucking grapes off the stem and dropping them in a glass, tearing a pancake to shreds, all in a hesitant silence.

 

“Where did you go after you ran?” Hannibal asked, but Jason didn’t look up.

 

“Around.” He finally muttered. Hannibal tilted his head as Will made a displeased and exasperated noise. “Just around, ok?” Jason snapped, abandoning his nervous picking of food and starting to pace. “I’m not gonna give you a list of underpasses and subway stations that I slept in for fucks sake.”

 

“Why did you run?” Hannibal asked lowly. “I was under the impression that our therapy was helpful and productive.”

 

“You weren’t the problem.” Jason muttered, sinking onto the bed and putting his head in his hands. “Y’know what? That’s a lie. You were the problem. Just not the only problem.”

 

“What were you seeing him for?” Will blurted, unable to remain silent any longer. Jason’s head snapped up to glare at Will, who clenched his jaw and stared resolutely at Jason’s nose. Eye contact wasn’t his forte, but he wasn’t going to duck his head just because Jason was pissed.

 

“Loads of shit.” He replied after a sullen pause. “Depression and anger management for the most part. And a huge cocktail of other issues that I won’t bore you with.”

 

“I will not speak to Will about our therapy without your permission, but I think he might be able to offer insights and care that I cannot.” Hannibal’s voice was even and quiet, but not hesitant or reserved.

 

“You need to speak to Will about a hell of a lot of other shit before you even get near the topic of our sessions.” Jason flopped backwards on the bed, curling into a ball and tugging the weighted comforter over him. Will’s heart twanged at how small he suddenly looked, the feral creature that had ripped out an Alpha’s throat with their teeth gone, replaced with a young omega who just wanted to feel ok.

 

He cautiously sat down behind Jason’s coiled form, not saying anything for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. Jason didn’t move, but some of the tension faded from his body as he relaxed into the mattress. The weighted comforter really worked on Omega’s, Will noted, and decided to ask Hannibal to get one, if not for Jason, for himself.

 

“Come stay with us.” Will murmured quietly. “As long or as short as you want. I swear that Hannibal and I won’t force you to stay, or bond, or anything. We won’t even make you clean your room.” Hannibal looked slightly perturbed at this thought, but said nothing.

 

“I’d get my own room?” Jason’s voice was muffled, and Will had to strain his ears to hear the boy, but he was entirely pleased by his response.

 

“Yeah. Hannibal’s got an entire room dedicated to various types of armor.” Will smiled. “I’m sure we can find a bedroom you’d like.”

 

“Door that locks?” He asked, still muffled. Will glanced at Hannibal who reluctantly nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

There was a long sigh from the lump of blankets, then a mop of blonde hair appeared, followed shortly by Jason’s head and shoulders. He turned to look at Will, then glanced at Hannibal, who remained standing, impassive, in the middle of the room.

 

“It's not like I have anywhere else to go. I'd probably starve on the street anyway. So fine. I'll stay with you. But only for a while.” Jason mumbled. Will smiled, laying a hand on Jason’s shoulder and affectionately squeezing.

 

“You won’t regret it. I promise.”

 

“Right.” Jason snorted. “I think I already do…”

 

“If there is nothing else to discuss, we should check out and go home.” Hannibal finally spoke up, taking a step forward and breaking the invisible barrier that had kept him a fair distance away from the two omegas.

 

Jason instinctively tensed, causing Hannibal to pause, before he stretched out a hand to Will. The older omega hesitated, but took it, pulling himself off the bed. Hannibal immediately drew him close, regarding Jason with a sharp look in his eyes that made the young omega scowl.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” He stood, bare feet flexing as they hit the cool wood floor.

 

“I have shoes for you.” Hannibal gestured to where a pair of sneakers were set neatly by the door.

“I prefer going barefoot.” Jason replied, looking at Hannibal expectantly. “Lead the way.”

 

Hannibal nodded, keeping an arm around Will as he collected what few things he had brought with him before exiting the room, Jason trailing behind him, and heading for the lobby.


	5. Acceptance

There was still blood on the car seats from the day before, drawing Hannibal and Will up short, but doing nothing to deter Jason, who plunked down in the back seat, right on top of the reddish brown stain.

“I suppose I’ll have to have it reupholstered.” Hannibal sighed. “For now, we’ll have to make do.” He looked at the passenger’s side. “The blood seems to be contained to the driver’s seat and back. You should be safe.” Will nodded and sat down, watching as Hannibal resigned himself to the possibility of getting dried blood on his suit and gingerly sliding into the driver’s seat. 

“You still live in Baltimore?” Jason asked, once Hannibal had started the car and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

“Yes.” Hannibal glanced in the rearview to see Jason sprawled out in the back, no seatbelt on, staring right back at him.

“Will?” Jason prompted, getting only a confused look in return. “Where do you live?” He added impatiently.

“Oh. Wolf Trap.” Will paused. “Well, not anymore.” He frowned slightly, more out of nerves than anything else. Hannibal noticed this and laid his hand on Will’s thigh gently. Jason’s eyes followed the movement closely.

“And your dogs?” Jason asked. “You said dogs, right? As in plural?”

“Yes.” Will grinned. “I have eight dogs right now.”

“Eight?” Jason’s eyes bulged. “Right now? You mean there’s the potential for more?”

“No.” Hannibal said quickly, at the same time Will shrugged and answered “Maybe.” They looked at each other tensely, as Jason snickered. 

“I’m shocked that the good doctor is letting you have any dogs at all.”

“Marriage is about compromise.” Hannibal replied evenly.

“Marriage?” Will’s eyebrows shot up and Jason snickered again.

“Relationships.” Hannibal smoothed over quickly. “Though if we are to be bondmates it makes sense that we marry as well.” He noticed Will’s look of trepidation and squeezed his leg. “Though there is no rush to do so, nor any requirement it happen.”

“Yeah, just enjoy adultery for awhile.” Jason snorted. “It’s another one of the ten commandments you’ll have broken.”

“Another?” Will asked, running through them in his head. “What others-“

“I was talking about Hannibal.” Jason cut him off, only to see Hannibal’s warning glare in the mirror and sober rapidly. “He lied to you about wanting to mate with you. That’s commandment. And coveting thy neighbor is one too. You might not be next door but that counts.”

Will relaxed slightly, but he felt like there was something Hannibal, and Jason, weren’t telling him. Something held him back from confronting them, however. Too much had happened too fast, and he was still adjusting to the start of his new life. He didn’t want to stir things up even more. He lacked the energy to try and pry details loose from Hannibal, and he didn’t even want to try and crack open Jason’s shell.

“Where are they?” Jason asked.

“What?” Will snapped out of his trance confusedly.

“The dogs. Are they at your house, or…?”

“Oh. No. They’re staying with a friend. I assumed my new alpha wouldn’t let me keep them so I’d arranged for her to… well to give them up for adoption, really.” His stomach twisted at the thought that he might not have ever seen his pack again, and a wave of gratitude towards Hannibal washed over him just as quickly. 

“We gonna pick them up on our way?” Jason wheedled, earning another sharp look from Hannibal.

“I think it’s best that we settle in first before worrying about extra responsibilities.” Hannibal said carefully.

“We can’t just leave them with Alana. It wouldn’t be fair. Plus I have everything I need at my house. We can go there first and get my car and my clothes and fishing rods and things, then you can take Jason home and I’ll pick up the pack from Alana’s.” Will stated firmly.

“I wanna come see the dogs with you.” Jason sulked.

“You’ll see them when I bring them home.” Will chuckled. “I imagine Hannibal will want help dog-proofing the house.” 

“I intend to build them their own enclosure as soon as possible.” Hannibal muttered. “For now, they can stay in the basement.” Will made a face but nodded. The pack would have their beds, and each other, and he didn’t want to push Hannibal any further out of his comfort zone when the man was already giving so much. 

“Do I get to pick my room?” Jason turned his focus to Hannibal, having exhausted all questions about Will’s dogs.

“Within reason.” Hannibal nodded. “There are several guest rooms you’ll have to choose from.”

“Soundproof?” He added curiously. Will gave him a concerned look. “Oh, relax. I’m asking for _you_ more than me. The last thing I want to hear is whining and growling and thumping from your room at 3 am on a Tuesday while I’m trying to sleep.” 

“The rooms are spaced out and rather well insolated.” Hannibal suppressed a grin at the look of indignity on Will’s face. “Privacy won’t be an issue.” 

“Am I gonna have my own bathroom?”

“Yes.” Hannibal sighed quietly. “Which reminds me… you’ll need clothes and toiletries. We can visit my-“

“If the next word out of your mouth is ‘tailor’ I’m jumping out of the car.” Jason warned. Hannibal caught himself and glanced at Will before locking the doors and turning child safety on. “The people that caught me chucked all my stuff in the trash so I do need new clothes but I can get them from the mall like a normal person. I don’t need to look like a trust fund baby.”

“The mall.” Hannibal repeated, tone dripping with distaste. “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer-“

“Yes.” Jason stated resolutely. “And if you’ll burst into flames if you set foot in a department store I can walk. Or take the bus.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Hannibal flexed his hand on the steering wheel and carefully changed lanes, placing his hand back on Will’s leg once he was done.

“Why don’t I go with Will?” Jason suggested, catching the other two by surprise. Hannibal paused, thinking it over.

“Sure.” Will answered after a moment of silence where it seemed Hannibal was, strangely enough, uncertain. “I don’t mind.”

“As long as Jason doesn’t end up with a wardrobe full of plaid.” Hannibal accented.

“What’s wrong with plaid?” Will frowned, pivoting in his seat to fully face Hannibal, and causing the man’s hand to slip from his leg in the process. 

“Nothing.” Hannibal shifted his hand to the wheel fluidly. “In moderation.”

“Says the guy who treats paisley like a religious deity.” Jason mumbled. Will tried valiantly to suppress his laughter, but judging by Hannibal’s peeved expression, he failed. 

They spent the rest of the ride in a neutral sort of silence. Jason eventually dozed off in the backseat, and Will spent the time watching cars go by, happy to let himself phase out and relax a bit after the insanity he’d been through. He perked up when they drew closer to his house, leaning forward in an effort to catch a glimpse of it’s familiar shape.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Will undid his seatbelt and turned to jump out, only stopped when Hannibal reached over and placed a hand on his. 

“Will.” He said quietly, setting Will on edge for a reason he couldn’t put into words.

“I have to get my things, Hannibal.” He didn’t try to break away, but he didn’t pull his hand from the door either.

“I know.” Hannibal smiled, though it seemed a bit forced. Will was staring at the pattern of light on the dashboard, saying nothing. “I merely wanted to let you know that you don’t need to.”

“What do you-”

“Anything you need, I will provide it. Clothes, books, fishing lures, bedsheets.” Hannibal squeezed his hand tightly, then let it go. “I understand there are things you wish to bring, but understand that anything you bring is out of want, not need.”

“Ok.” Will relaxed a fraction. “Is that all?”

“No.” Hannibal leaned in, causing Will to turn his head to look at him fully. “There’s also this.” 

He kissed Will deeply, so different from the boiling, electric, consuming one from before, but just as addictive. Just as mind numbingly good. And right.

Will was breathing a little raggedly when they broke apart, and he was vindictively pleased to see that Hannibal was too.

“Unlock the childproof doors so I can lay behind the car with my head under the wheel.” Jason’s voice suddenly burst from the backseat, causing Will to flinch and glare daggers in his general direction, not bothering to make eye contact before fleeing the car and slamming the door behind him. 

Hannibal watched Will stomp up the driveway and into his house as Jason scrambled from the backseat to the front. He suppressed a sigh, turning the car back on and backing out smoothly while Jason fiddled with the radio. Hannibal expected the worst, already preparing himself for whatever horrible rock or pop or punk station Jason would choose, and was more than a little taken aback when the boy instead settled on a Vivaldi station.

“What?” Jason snapped as Hannibal gave him a surprised look. “You got me into classical music.”

“Vivaldi pre-dated Classical. His music is considered more Baroque.” Hannibal smiled. “But I am glad to hear that I had such a lasting effect on your taste in music.”

“You had a lasting effect on a lot of my tastes, Dr. Lecter.” Jason muttered, Hannibla said nothing, continuing to drive in silence broken only by the strains of violin.

When they arrived at his home, he turned the car off and gestured for Jason to follow him up the steps. Pausing in front of the door, he rested his hands on Jason’s shoulders and fixed the boy with a serious and piercing look.

“Jason.” He began, then paused, making sure he had his full attention. “I need your help with something. It is rather time sensitive, and I must ask for your discretion. It is not something I wish to burden Will with. Not so soon after his ordeal.” 

“His ordeal? What, being selected for the games? So was I. And I had to fucking fight in them.” Jason growled.

“I am aware that your life has been anything but easy, but Will is…” Hannibal paused, searching for words. 

“Fragile?” Jason supplied.

“No.” Hannibal’s mouth flattened into a harsh line. “Will is anything but fragile. He’s merely… unstable, at the moment. Due to things outside of his control.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jason asked slowly.

“Save your questions for now. I promise that after you help me, I will answer all of them.”

“Truthfully? And completely?” Jason regarded Hannibal skeptically.

“I’ll even swear on the Bible, should you wish.” Hannibal nodded.

“Ok.” Jason agreed after a long consideration. Hannibal smiled and dropped his hands from the boy’s shoulders, turning to unlock the door. “But I don’t think you swearing on the Bible means much. If you gave a shit about God, you wouldn’t have murdered those alphas.” He glanced around the house as they stepped inside, making a face at the décor.

“We discussed religion in our sessions. I remember you saying you believed in God, but didn’t think he cared about you.” Hannibal hung up his coat in the front hall before leading Jason down the hall.

“I said I didn’t think he cared about humanity.” Jason shrugged. “After I ran away, I started getting into paganism more. Old gods and stuff like that. Like those books you showed me.”

“Another one of your tastes I’ve effected.” Hannibal sounded pleased. “Any sects in particular? Roman? Mayan? Hindu?”

“Nah.” Jason shrugged. “There are certain gods I like but I kinda cherry pick. Plus it’s not like… serious. I just figure that humanity created religion. We made god in our image, right? So why not pick the image myself?”

“What an intriguing thought.” Hannibal stopped in front of a door, motioning for Jason to wait a moment. “Were there any gods with you in the arena? Helping you win?”

Jason hesitated, glancing from the door to Hannibal, then at his feet, trying to shrug it off and failing. “Dunno. Thor, probably.”

“Nordic god of storms and battle. Appropriate, though I recall you were originally much more intrigued with Loki.” Hannibal smiled. “Any others?” 

“Aries. Hades.”

“Greek gods of war and death.” He nodded. “And?”

“That’s all.” Jason mumbled, but Hannibal shook his head.

“You’re forgetting one.” Hannibal murmured.

“What makes you so sure?” Jason’s head came up, meeting Hannibal’s eyes harshly. “I wasn’t thinking about gods when I was fighting for my life.”

“While I might not have recognized you at our first meeting, my memory is something I pride myself on. I remember the books I showed you. I remember the gods we discussed. And I remember the ones you were drawn to the most.”

Jason smiled, eyes alight with fire and fear. “Shezmu.” He whispered. “Egyptian god of execution, slaughter, blood…”

“And wine.” Hannibal finished for him. Jason nodded slowly, forcing himself to breathe evenly, and stay his ground. “He removed the heads of wrongdoers and put them into his winepress.”

“And served it to the righteous dead.” Jason’s eyes slid to the door, staring at the wood like he could peer through it if he focused hard enough.

“A befitting ally, given your victory was gained by drinking the blood of your enemy.” Hannibal reached into his pocket, producing a key and sliding it into the lock, turning it and pulling the door open in one practiced movement.

“It was unavoidable.” Jason followed Hannibal’s motions with an eager anticipation, tinged by nerves. 

“Don’t tinge your victory with excuses. His blood was the wine of wrongdoers, Jason.” Hannibal flicked on the light, revealing a set of narrow stairs leading into the basement. He motioned for Jason to follow him as he descended.

“Does that make me the righteous dead?” Jason trailed after Hannibal, trying to make out what lay in the darkness below. 

“You are not dead, Jason.” Hannibal reached the bottom of the stairs, turning on another light, causing fluorescents to flicker to life, one by one, illuminating the cellar completely. Jason stepped in front of Hannibal, slowly moving forward, as if making sure what he was seeing was real. “Believe me. You are very much alive.”

Two bodies, in various states of dismemberment, lay on metal slabs in the center of the room. According to the monitor’s display, one of them was still alive, despite the improbability of that given the fact that it lacked most defining features of a human being. 

Hannibal stepped closer to Jason, closing the gap between them and resting his hands on the boy’s shoulders once again. Jason let himself be drawn flush against Hannibal’s chest without complaint, not even tensing up as the man moved to stroke his hair. 

“And I intend to keep you that way.” He murmured softly, accented voice overlaid by the near silent beep of the heart rate monitor and IV drip.

“Come.” He gave one last squeeze to Jason’s shoulder before letting go, and shrugging off his jacket. “We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant for this story to end here, with kind of a "cliffhanger" vibe, but I also didn't intend to leave it unfinished for this long, nor did I expect to get this many views, so...
> 
> If you would like to read more, please comment! If enough people are interested I'll write a sequel. Otherwise, this is it for the murder husbands and their murder son.
> 
> EDIT: ok, sequel it is! See the "Living In Duat" series for the next installment of the Murder Husbands.


End file.
